Coffee House Girl
by Belle Cullen
Summary: Ela sentavase à porta de um dos inúmeros cafés que haviam por ali e observava atentamente cada pessoa que passava, imaginando quem eram, aonde iriam e o que iriam fazer.


**Disclaimer: **Eu vou roubar ese Sirius e essa Lene pra mim e trocar o nome deles haha, mas por enquanto eles são só da Jojo... Mas a música do Sirius é minha tá xP

* * *

Londres era uma cidade irremediavelmente engraçada para Marlene McKinnon. Todas aquelas pessoas andando de um lado para o outro um tanto quanto rápido e ainda conseguindo manter a famosa fama britânica de sofisticação ou então de arrogância. Ela não conseguia definir qual era a mais conhecida pelo mundo. De toda maneira, tendo nascido e se criado nesta cidade, o que ela mais gostava de fazer era ir até o centro, observar todo esse movimento. 

Ela sentava-se à porta de um dos inúmeros cafés que haviam por ali e observava atentamente cada pessoa que passava, imaginando quem eram, aonde iriam e o que iriam fazer. Um homem que passasse de terno, uma mala na mão e olhando incessantemente para o relógio era um executivo britânico, preocupado em sempre manter a hora, com medo de atrasar-se para uma reunião. Uma mulher que passasse apressada, segurando apenas uma bolsa de mão de tamanho médio, deveria ter um horário marcado em algum médico, dentista ou salão de beleza. Um adolescente que passasse ouvindo música tranqüilamente, havia acabado de sair da escola e voltava para casa.

Ela mesma era um desses adolescentes. Sua escola, particular, não ficava muito longe desse centro que ela gostava de visitar. Uma única coisa que ela talvez gostasse mais que visitar esse lugar depois da escola, era chocolate quente. E tendo adquirido ese hábito ainda mais forte que o de beber chá, ela tinha, claro, sua preferência pelo chocolate quente de um café em especial. Era o que ela mais visitava, só não ia lá na época de mais calor, quando é impossível tomar a bebida.

Neste dia ela aproveitava o primeiro dia de real frio do outono e estava lá, sentada à porta de seu café favorito, observando as pessoas e tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente.

Ela estava acostumada a observar as pessoas sem ser notada, aprendera a observar até mesmo pequenos detalhes, como uma cara de noite mal dormida e a face deprimida de uma mulher que havia terminado um relacionamento. Poderia dizer também se estava ou não com fome e se estava apaixonada. Achava particularmente difícil diferenciar uma pessoa plenamente satisfeita com seu almoço de uma apaixonada, as duas pareciam felizes o bastante, em um país de sobriedade, mas ela aprendera ainda assim, a diferença. Estava no brilho do olhar, que ela demorara a aprender a decifrar.

Marlene só não estava acostumada a ser observada. No entanto, alguma coisa a dizia que estava sendo. Talvez fossem os anos passados observando as pessoas, aprendera que observar não é apenas uma questão da percepção de quem observa. O Observado também é capaz de perceber quando alguém lhe dedica atenção demais. Por isso ela preferia observar os transeuntes ao invés das pessoas que lhe faziam companhia solitária no café. E ela tinha total certeza que alguém a observava.

Tentou invariavelmente encontrar a pessoa que a observava, mas a única pessoa que parecia parada o bastante para ser o seu observador era um garoto que deveria ter sua idade, que estava sentado há algumas mesas de distância lendo um jornal. Ela deu de ombros. Se tivesse prestado mais atenção, como costumava fazer, Marlene teria percebido que o jornal estava de cabeça para baixo, e o garoto parecia estar encolhido na cadeira. E teria percebido que era realmente ele quem a estava observando. Ele havia parado aquele dia porém.

Ela também não se sentiu mais observada nenhum dia. Até um certo dia. Ela estava, como sempre, com seu chocolate quente. Um garoto vinha vindo da esquina e ela voltou sua atenção para ele. Cabelos negros, caindo em cima dos olhos que pareciam ser de um azul acinzentado, a pele pálida. As roupas, uma camisa de flanela, por cima de uma camiseta normal e a calça jeans um pouco larga a faria crer que deveria ser um garoto de classe média. Um colar dourado, com um pingente em forma de brasão, no entanto, desmentia a imagem que era a que ele provavelmente queria passar.

Ela estava pronta para desviar o olhar dele, antes que ele passasse por ela, porém de repente ele havia desaparecido. Instintivamente ela se virou para procurar o garoto. Ele estava entrando no café. Foi só então que ela se lembrou da camisa de flanela e dos cabelos negros que havia conseguido divisar por trás do jornal no dia em que fora observada. "Talvez ele só goste do café daqui." ela pensou se voltando novamente para a rua.

Mas ela sabia que o garoto ainda estava ali. Ele não havia passado de volta para a rua, ela o teria visto. Se virou lentamente para trás, para ver aonde ele estava. E ele estava na mesma mesa que ocupara no outro dia. Ele parecia extremamente concentrado em tomar um chocolate quente, e nem perceber que ela o olhava. Ou pelo menos fingir não perceber. Marlene deu de ombros novamente se voltando para sua atividade habitual.

Ainda se virava discretamente para observar o garoto, que parecia não perceber, ou não se importar. Ela tinha certeza que ele a observara diversas vezes aquela tarde, e achava que era óbvio que ele soubesse que ela iria olhar para ele. Ele estava neste momento ouvindo alguma coisa, num aparelho de mp3. Marlene suspirou, voltando ao seu passatempo.

Estava escurecendo quando ela se levantou para ir embora. Deixou o dinheiro que deveria pagar em cima da mesa e se levantou. Antes, poém, deu uma última olhada para o rapaz. Ele a estava observando. Seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente e Marlene sentiu se coração falhar algumas batidas. Ele não mostrava nenhuma expressão na face, nem mesmo no olhar. Ela logo desviou o olhar e se afastou do café.

----

De repente aquele garoto começou a fazer parte de sua vida. Todos os dias ele aparecia no café, tomava uma xícara de chocolate quente e ficava ouvindo música e a observando. E às vezes parecia muito mais interessante observá-lo do que observar as pessoas que passavam. A maneira como ele balançava as pernas no ritmo da música e às vezes fingia tocar algum instrumento. O modo como cada dia o cabelo dele caía de maneira diferente por cima dos olhos.

E logo ela sentia que o conhecia. Não no sentido de saber o nome dele, mas conhecia os sentimentos dele. Uma família rígida, de costumes tradicionais aos quais ele não se adaptava. Não os odiava, no entanto, já que usava o brasão da família no pescoço.

Um dia ela descobriu os amigos dele. Ele estava lá ouvindo sua música calmamente e um grupo de três garotos e uma garota se aproximaram dele, e ele os recebeu com um sorriso. Marlene nunca havia visto um sorriso dele e ficou encantada com a maneira como os olhos dele brilhavam. Os amigos dele pareciam bastante em estilo com ele, e o fato de um deles, um de cabelos castanhos, levar um par de baquetas na mochila a fez pensar se de repente eles não teriam uma banda.

Ele lançou um olhar a ela enquanto passava, indo embora com os amigos e sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ele sorria para ela e ela sentiu uma coisa boa. Não pode evitar dar um sorriso tímido de volta e logo ele estava se afastando, conversando alegremente com os amigos. E ela suspirou, voltando ao passatempo que nem mesmo parecia mais tão interessante assim.

Então ele não apareceu mais. Ela ainda esperava que ele aparecesse, porém não havia nem sinal do rapaz de cabelos negros, sempre usando blusa de flanela aberta e outra blusa por baixo e jeans surrados e uma mochila remendada. E ela voltou a se concentrar apenas nos transeuntes, mas sem nunca se esquecer do garoto que tanto havia chamado a sua atenção.

Por uns tempos, o café começou a encher demais, achar um lugar era difícil, mas ela sempre conseguia se arranjar em uma mesa solitária. E descobriu que observar os agora inúmeros clientes do local era interessante também. Casais em encontros românticos, casais separando-se, breves encontros de negócios, turistas que apenas paravam ali, tomavam um chocolate quente, davam uma olhada naquilo que ela achava tão interessante nos londrinos e depois se afastavam.

Foi então que começou a nevar. E era mais difícil ir até lá com toda a neve, ela deixou de ir todos os dias, e sempre se perguntava se no dia que ela não fora, o rapaz aparecera. E foi num desses dias de neve que ela voltou a vê-lo.

O som do motor de uma moto chamou a atenção da garota e ela olhou para o lado de fora do café. Com a neve, os clientes tinham que se conformar em ficar no interior do lugar. Ao levantar os olhos, ela o viu. Tirando o capacete, sacudindo os cabelos molhados pela neve e voltando a ajeitá-los para frente. Ele entrou no café, fazendo o sininho da porta tocar, e foi elegantemente até o balcão, pedir um chocolate quente.

E então ele a viu, olhou ao redor uns instantes, procurando algum lugar aonde pudesse sentar e de onde eles voltariam à rotina de revesar olhares. Porém não havia. Ele pareceu pensar um pouco e antes que ela pudesse tentar adivinhar o que ele estaria pensando, viu que ele se dirigia à mesma mesa que ela. A face dela esquentou sem que nem mesmo ela tomasse um gole do chocolate quente que havia acabado de receber.

- Oi... - Ele disse, com uma voz suave. - Eu... - Ele olhava para o teto. - Eu estive me perguntando se posso me sentar aqui.

- Ah... Claro. - Ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta. Não conseguia deixar de corresponder a um sorriso dele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por tempo indeterminado, apenas no velho jogo de não perceber que o outro estivera encarando. Agora de perto, Marlene percebia as caretas que ele fazia quando o chocolate queimava sua língua, como o cabelo dele se movimentava lentamente por cima dos olhos e ele não parecia se importar. E principalmente, como os olhos dele, que lhe pareciam tão sem expressão da primeira vez que se encararam de verdade, agora tinha um brilho. Um brilho especial, que ela conhecia muito bem das pessoas que observara por toda a sua vida.

E ela soube que deveria ter o mesmo brilho nos olhos. O brilho dos apaixonados, e se perguntou se nos olhos dele isso se refletia por causa dela. Era praticamente impossível, eles nunca haviam se falado. "Mas eu sinto que conheço cada pensamento dele... Talvez ele também... Não deve ser possível." Ela se abaixou para tomar um último gole da xícara de chocolate quente, e sentiu o olhar dele sob ela. Talvez não tão impossível.

- Você se importa se... - Ele falou mais uma vez e ela ergueu os olhos. Ele segurava os fones de ouvido do mp3.

- Não... Fique à vontade. - Ele pareceu refletir e estendeu um dos fones para ela.

- Quer?

-Eu? - Ela se espantou aquilo. Balanço afirmativamente a cabeça e estendeu a mão para pegar o objeto. Ele já havia arrastado a cadeira para o lado dela, de modo que pudessem dividir os fones.

Uma música começou a tocar de repente. Parecia rock, mas ela não reconheceu a introdução da música. Também não reconheceu quando uma garota começou a cantar.

"I don't really care If I don't know you well Just wanna see you today Today and everyday At the coffee house"

E foi então que lhe bateu. Ele tinha uma banda. Aqueles garotos que estiveram ali eram da banda. A voz provavelmente era da garota ruiva. E a música era para ela. "At the coffee house", no Café. Só poderia ter sido isso. Feita por ele, para ela. Chegava a ser ridículo, na verdade. Duas pessoas que não se conheciam se apaixonarem dessa maneira.

"Maybe I'll get to know you someday But until then I'll just watch you at the coffee house"

A música terminava assim. Marlene se virou para encarar o garoto, que olhava atentamente uma mancha no teto.

- É linda... - Ela murmurou. Ele abaixou os olhos para ela e sorriu timidamente. - Como se chama?

- Coffee House Girl. - Ele respondeu sério.

- É a sua banda, não é?

- Sim. - Ela percebeu que ele enrubesceu de leve. - Mas essa não é a versão definitiva. A Lils não pode cantar essa música.

- Ficou bem bonita na voz dela.

- Sim, mas essa música eu fiz para que eu cantasse. Não faz sentido. Só gravamos essa versão antes pra ver como fica com todos os instrumentos. Nós vamos gravar a versão certa depois, é só a Lils pegar as notas na guitarra.

- Como se chamam? A banda?

- The Marauders...

- Nome legal... E a música é... linda. Eu adorei. - Ela deu um sorriso, e ele sorriu de volta para ela.

- Eu fiz para você. - Ele parecia realmente constrangido de falar aquilo. - Durante aquele tempo que eu vinha aqui só para te observar. Você parecia tão concentrada observando as pessoas, como se pudesse lê-las. Me chamou a atenção.

- Você me chamou a atenção também... Eu sentia quando você me observava... E depois de um tempo eu achava que quase podia ler seus pensamentos. - Ele sorriu para ela. - Ainda acho, na verdade.

- Então me diga, Garota do Café, o que eu estou pensando agora? - Ele cruzou os braços desafiador, e sorriu divertido;

- Você quer saber meu nome. - Ela disse e depois estendeu a mão para ele. - Marlene McKinnon.

- Impressionante. - Ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela. - Sirius. Sirius Black, mas pode me chamar de Padfoot. Ou simplesmente Pads.

- Prazer Pads. - Ela riu.

- O prazer é todo meu. - Ele pensou um pouco e depois voltou a falar. - Eu... Bem, nós vamos ensaiair daqui à pouco... Você...

- Claro, vamos. - Ela pegou o casaco e se levantou.

Logo a moto estacionada na frente do Café se afastava levado os dois.

Quem os visse logo acharia que eram um belo casal de namorados. O garoto volta e meia lançando olhares para a garota atrás de si que parecia estar no céu. Na verdade, um observador mais atento, seria capaz de dizer que ambos estavam no céu. E com certeza estaria certo.

* * *

**N/A:** Huhu... as estrofes da música do Sirius foram totalmente feitas por mim, yeah yeah o Bem, eu dedico essa fic a todas as pessoas que leram "Ela me deixou" e me chamaram de malvada... Eu não sou tão má agora, sou?  
Agradecimentos à minha maninha, BelleLolly Perversa Black, que topou ser minha beta D 

**N.B:** Irmãs gemeas são para isso, né BB? Eu beto tuas fics e você me atura no MSN ahauauau Agora é o seguinte, pessoal, Pega uma basuca-nada-pequena e aponta Vocês vão comentar né? Porque ela não teve todo o trabalho de escrever e eu de betar para vocês nem darem uma opiniãozinha só... CERTO?  
E BB... Faz uma continuação, viu?  
Beijinhos,  
Belle Lolly Perersa-Black


End file.
